<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buen trabajo, Flug by CloeAmore12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503942">Buen trabajo, Flug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAmore12/pseuds/CloeAmore12'>CloeAmore12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, M/M, Oneshot, ojalá estos dos fueran felices alv, porque soy masoquista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAmore12/pseuds/CloeAmore12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flug desea con todo su corazón que Black Hat le de su aprobación, también sueña con que alguna vez corresponda sus sentimientos, pero si ser sincero al respecto romperá la relación actual que tienen prefiere no decir nada en absoluto. Incluso si se lleva la verdad a la tumba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat &amp; Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buen trabajo, Flug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black Hat permaneció imperturbable. Flug no se ofendió, aunque secretamente esperaba escuchar elogios después de cada informe de progreso. Cada reproche injustificado dejaba un aguijón familiar, pero la esperanza perduraba.</p>
<p>Buen trabajo, Flug, ¿qué podría ser más fácil? A veces pensaba que era lo único que lo separaba de la felicidad. Un pensamiento primitivo, algo patético.</p>
<p>Flug pasó por alto ese punto cuando la aprobación de Black Hat se transformó en una fijación que comenzó a crecer y deformarse en su mente subconsciente.</p>
<p>Una vez lo escuchó.</p>
<p>"Buen trabajo, Flug."</p>
<p>Se pararon en medio de la destrucción en una megápolis arrasada, pateando escombros y pisoteando las cenizas de sus enemigos, y Black Hat se volvió hacia él y le dijo:</p>
<p>"Buen trabajo, Flug."</p>
<p>Y tan pronto como salió de sus labios Flug supo que estaba soñando. Quería disfrutar del sueño, aprovechar la oportunidad, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Daba igual cuanto lo deseara, lo soñara o lo esperara, nunca sería suficiente para Black Hat. El eldritch nunca lo expresaría, nunca diría algo así en voz alta. Ni a Demencia, ni a Flug y mucho menos a 5.0.5. Así que, ¿por qué dejarse llevar por sueños que obviamente no iban a conducir a nada?</p>
<p>Casi era un milagro que siguiera teniendo sueños.</p>
<p>Una sensación de amargura lo inundó mientras su mirada se posaba en aquel Black Hat imaginario.</p>
<p>"Gracias, jefecito chulo."</p>
<p>Y sin embargo su voz no sonó nada agradecida. Como si el hecho de que Black Hat sólo lo elogiara en sueños fuera más un castigo que una bendición. Si no podía recibir su aprobación despierto, ¿por qué alegrarse de recibirla en sueños? No era la reacción esperada y por eso el Black Hat de su sueño frunció el ceño en creciente confusión.</p>
<p>"¿Y bien? Creí que tus ojos brillarían de forma estúpida y patética. ¿No es lo que has estado esperando todo este tiempo? Te has roto la espalda por llamar mi atención y ahora que la tienes, ¿no hay reacción?"</p>
<p>Flug no respondió, su mirada baja a sus zapatos que pisaban escombros.<br/>Sintió una mano enguantada apoyarse en su hombro en un apretón firme.</p>
<p>"Flug." sintió la voz de Black Hat, oscura y ronca. "¿Qué te perturba?"</p>
<p>Flug levantó la mirada para ver al eldritch. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Black Hat atravesaban su alma, expectantes por una respuesta. Una de sus cejas se arquearon en incredulidad, pero en una inquietante paciencia que nunca había mostrado despierto. Flug sintió en ese momento como si pudiera decirle cualquier cosa.</p>
<p>Como si pudiera sincerarse con él. Decirle cómo realmente se sentía.</p>
<p>Pero esos ojos le recordaron que quizás Black Hat, el verdadero, estaba escuchando. No sabía si el eldritch era capaz de eso, pero ¿por qué no? Parecía capaz de cualquier cosa. Y si estaba escuchando... Flug no podía decir nada. No podía hablar de sus emociones. No hablar de ello era lo que lo diferenciaba de Demencia. No hablar era lo que hacía que su presencia fuera la más tolerable de la casa para Black Hat. No hablar permitía que ambos a veces conversaran o se sentaran rodeados de una extraña pero bienvenida paz profesional.</p>
<p>Flug se moriría sin decir nada.<br/>A veces sentía que no hablar de ello era lo que lo estaba matando lentamente.<br/>Pero mejor morir que decirle a Black Hat que lo amaba.<br/>Mejor morir que destruír la única relación que había entre ellos.</p>
<p>Así que, como siempre, no dijo nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es algo muy pequeñito, pero que llegó a mi mente hace semanas. Para quien desee leerlo. &lt;3<br/>Hay veces que se me ocurren ideas tristes entre estos dos y tengo que soltarlas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>